The present invention relates to a tensioner for straps and especially to such tensioners for use in systems for keeping loads in position, with an anchoring means for the fixed end of the strap and with a tightening ratchet for working a strap drum, that is designed for acting as a winch and has a locking pawl that may be moved clear of it.
It has been seen from experience that when the straps of load securing systems are done up with such a tensioner they are frequently overly loose or overly tight so that in the first case there is a chance of the load slipping out of position, whereas in the second case there is a chance of the load being damaged or of the straps being torn.